Yin Yang
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione go on Vacation to Miami, but while Hermione and Ron are soaking up the sun, Harry is forced back into the battle of Yin and Yang. RHr to start, HHr
1. Vacation

I don't Own Harry and Co

GRANGER RESIDENCE

"Lets see" Hermione said as she looked over her list for the fifth time. She mentally checked each item on her list again and zipped up her bag. With one final check of the smaller stuff she flopped down on her back, landing on her large comforter. She couldn't believe it. In two hours she, her boyfriend Ron, and her best friend Harry would be on a beach in Miami Florida. With the down fall of Voldemort, the most powerful, feared evil wizard in England, it would be nothing but sun surf and sand. Hermione couldn't wait. She picked up her copy of Hogwarts: A History from its resting place on her night stand and began to re-read it until it was time to meet Ron and go pick up Harry for the trip.

THE BURROW

Ron Weasley was running around in a panic. He had yet to pack for the trip he was taking with his girlfriend Hermione and best mate Harry. If Hermione knew he had waited till the very last minute to pack she would have had his hide. He ran around the house grabbing his clothes off the line, his toothbrush from the loo and his books from the shelf. After about an hour and a half of frantic packing Ron was finally done. He flopped back on to his bed and took a sigh of relief. Soon he would be in Miami. Miami where it's warm, sunny and the girls running around in skimpy bikinis. Ron's thoughts began to drift to thoughts of Hermione in a skimpy black bikini. Ron's arousal began to grown and he slowly unzipped his fly. Just as he was about to give himself some much needed attention his mother called lunch. Ron grumbled lowly and rezipped his fly.

"I'll hold that thought for later" he thought to himself with a smirk as he went to his mothers call.

PRIVET DRIVE

Harry Lay on his back observing the bowie knife in his ceiling. He had thrown it up there and pinned a fly to the ceiling. For years Harry had trained with the knife and other assassin type weapons for his fight with Voldemort. Of course his friends Ron and Hermione never knew about them. Nor did they know about the Ying, a group that had helped Harry greatly during the war. Harry never bothered to unpack his trunk. He had left all his belongings in his trunk He felt no reason to unpack. All his clothes and school books rested nicely in his trunk while harry lay on his back waiting for Ron and Hermione.

The bowie knife actually had a bigger purpose then pinning small animals to flat surfaces. It was an inter-continental portkey. It would bring them from Little Surrey England to Miami Florida USA. Harry stood upon his bed and pulled the knife out of its target just in time to hear a loud crack outside number 4. Knowing exactly who it was harry gathered his stuff and descended the stairs, ready to finally have a vacation and be safe for once in his life. He walked out the door and was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. A mass of brown hair flopped up against his chest and made it look like he had afro-chest hair. A slight blush crossed Harry's face quickly but was gone just as quick. Harry had long since accepted his feelings for Hermione, but she was with Ron and Harry was fine with that. If it had been anyone else they would have found a new meaning to the word pain. Finally Hermione released him and straightened her crumpled clothes. Harry gave Ron a manly hug. Once the affection was done they three gathered their things together and walked into the living room.

Hermione turned to Ron.

"Um...Ron...Hun...do you have the portkey?"

"No I thought you did" Ron replied after searching his pockets

"Um...no"

"I do" Harry said with a smile as he whipped out the bowie knife. The other two looked uncertain but quickly grabbed onto the sheath. Soon the felt the little tug behind their navel and then, they were gone.


	2. Hotel Miami

I don't own Harry. He is owned but the dark lady J.K Rowling, who has decided to end Harry's adventures. So i say we must step up! We, the readers andauthors of must countinue to send harry on adventures. Please write, Harry depends on you.

MIAMI-city

The sun shone brigtly over the beaches and cities of miami. It's warmth made men run around in shorts and t-shirt and women in bikinis. The sea was full of boats of fishermen and Celebrities party boats. In the city traffic was hectic and the working class men and women wished they where at the beach and not in there suits and ties giving a 40 hour work week.

A young man walked down the streets of the city enjoying the day. The rain had finally let up and Miami was drying out. The man was dressed in a white t-shirt and green kaki's. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. On his left hear hung an earing. This was not a normal earing. It was white and looked like an upside down comma. Suddenly somthing hard and blunt cold cocked the man in that back of the head. He went down quickly from the unexspected attack and blacked out before he could see his attacker. A dark figure stepped out from an alley, threw the pipe into a dumpster, and walked over to the unconcious man. After checking to make sure he's alive and unarmed, the man picked him up and threw him into near by black Chevy van. What the man missed was the earing laying on the sidewalk.

MIAMI-Hot Springs Hotel and Casino

It was a bright, sunny, and hot day when the trio appered in a secluded spot of a park just across the street from the Hot Spings Hotel and Casino in Miami Florida. Harry looked over to see his two friends uttterly confused.

"Harry? How did we get here? i thought we were going to the airport" Hermione voiced

"Yeah Mate" added Ron " I thought we were going to fly in an aireoplane"

Harry smirked and addressed his two friends. "First, Ron it's pronouced airplane and second there may have been a slight change of plans on how we got here but who cares? Would you have rather spent three hours on an airplane when we could just portkey here and Hermione could get to work on that tan she's always wanted?"

The love birds looked at each other for a moment before they shrugged and excepted Harry's explaination. It made sense. So the two stopped questioning Harry, gathered their things, and headed towards the main lobby of the hotel. As they entered the lobby Harry heard Hermine take a quick intake of breath. The beauty had blown her away. Inside the lobby had marbel floors and Roman pillers linning the sides, seemingly holding up the cathedrail ceiling. In the middle was a giant fountain that was spewimg water. The counter of the front desk was granit and the face was a beautiful Mahogany. Harry approched the counter and rang the small silver bell. Instantly a small man appered behind the counter. He was dressed in a black Italin suit with a red tie. His black hair was slicked back and remided Harry of Snape with his beady little eyes looked hungrly at the trio. On his suit was a small tag that said Howard Stern-Manager. Harry had an intant dislike for this man. He seemed to have a pretend care for his costomers but all he really wanted was the money they brought.

After.checking in and getting two rooms, one for Ron and Hermione and one for Harry who perferred to be alone. His room was large room with sky blue walls and egg shell trim. The one window in the room showed out onto the beach below where the people swam and tanned. There was a bathroom ajoined to the room wiht a tube and a bath. The bed, a queen size, had silk red sheets and big fluffy pillows. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and across from it stood a dresser with a television atop it. All and all it was a nice room. Harry unpacked all his clothes and hung them up un the small walk-in closet that the hotel provided. Once he was done he laid an relaxed on his bed.

Soon the sounds of Ron and Hermione's fighting could be heard through the walls. Hermione was yelling at Ron for being messy and Ron was countering about Hermione being to controlling and about being a male and needing to be messy.

"Ron not all men have to be messy! Look at Harry! He neat." Hermione excalimed

"Yeah well...Maybe he's Gay. They are supposed to be neat right?" Ron questioned

"Thanks Ron. I appreciate that but your not my type" Harry said as he stood in the doorway, after having enough of just lying on his bed, listening to his two friends bicker. He noticed that the two rooms were exactly the same, right down to the arrengment of the pillows.

"HARRY!" The lovers excalimed.

"Sorry Mate" Ron started "I didn't mean anything by it. It just kinda slipped out."

Harry smirked. " Mhmmm.Well now that thats over how about we all hit the beach?"

The two friends nodded and Harry left the room to get ready for the pool while Hermione and Ron changed in their room. Harry had slipped on his black swim trunks with with the green strip down either side of the leg. He then grabbed his towel from its resting place on the end of his bed post he walked out his door, over to his friends door, and knocked. Hermione opened the door wearing an over sized Hogwarts shirt that Harry thought he had lost at the school.

"So thats where that shirt went" Harry stated when he saw the shirt on his crush. A blush crept up on Hermione's face and she looked away from Harry. Just then Ron walked up, completely oblivious to the tension beweent the two.

"Ready?" he asked. The two nodded and headed towards the beach. As they reached the lobby Harry's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He stopped, getting odd looks from Ron and Hermione, and took out the phone.

"Hey whats that?" Ron questioned

"Harry, why do you have a cell phone and for that matter whos calling you?"

"O it's a..ah muggle friend of mine I had called before we left. He's just returning my call. You two go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute" With that the red head and the book-worm were off the the beach. Once Harry was sure that his friends were out of range he flipped opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Harry. We have a problem"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Guest

I don't own Harry and Co.

Read and Review!

Hermione rushed onto the beach absorbing the sun that shone in the sky. She hadn't been to the beach since her parents took her when she was little. Now she was here with her best friend and boy friend. Hermione stripped off the Hogwarts shirt, which has been charmed to read Dolphins, and turned around to see Ron slowly following her. Looking past Ron she saw Harry standing in front of the Hotel and seemed to be franticly trying to calm down the person on the other end of the phone. This worried the brown haired book-worm. She new that look on Harry's face. Someone was in trouble.

(Back to Harry)

"Wait what do you mean 'missing'? Where was he last seen?" Harry asked franticly

"He was last seen in Miami a few blocks from the Hotel you're staying at" the voice responded

"Any clues?"

"Just his earring"

Harry sighed before saying "Ok. Meet me in my room tonight after Ron and Hermione have gone. Around 8. We'll talk more then"

Harry closed his flip phone and sighed. He was missing. One of their own was missing. Putting the phone back into his pocket Harry made his way to the beach to spend the day with his two friends. As he arrived on the beach he noticed the look of concern that Hermione seemed to be giving him. Harry Forced a smile sat on the beach towel lay out on the sand, and stripped off his shirt, showing off his well toned chest. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of Harry's chest. All those years of playing Quidditch had paid off for the boy. He now had the reflexes of a cat and the body of a God, even if he didn't think it. The rest of the day was spent on the beach tanning and watching Hermione and Ron swim. They had invited Harry but he declined saying he felt a bit ill.

The trio made there way back to the hotel tired and happy. For the first time in a long time there was nothing for them to worry about. Well, nothing for Ron and Hermione to worry about. Harry on the other hand was worried about his missing comrade. As the clocked slowly ticked towards eight Harry knew he had to get rid of his friends for a bit. SO he picked up the phone and called the slimy hotel manager. After the pleasantries were dispensed Harry got down to business and made seven o'clock reservations for two at the Golden Clam, a fancy and very expensive restaurant down on the strip. After hanging up from the slim ball, he made his way over to the room his two friends were staying in. He knocked once and waited.

A few moments later Hermione answered the door wearing nothing but a towel which barely reached her bum. Her hair was dry which showed he had just finished blow drying but water still ran down her now tan legs.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "Come on in. I just got out of the shower and was about to get dressed. Ron's in the shower now." She stepped away from the door and allowed Harry access to the room. Harry crossed the threshold and went to the bed. Hermione has left to the bathroom to finish getting dressed so Harry took this time to look around the room. He noticed a copy of Hogwarts: A History sitting on the night stand and picked it up. He was still flipping thought the pages when Hermione came back into the room. A small smile came to her lips when she saw her friend engrossed in the book.

_'If only Harry would study me that was_' Hermione thought to herself. Shaking the thoughts away she made her way over to her friend and tapped him on the shoulder. Harry, for his part, simply closed the book, returned in to the night stand, and turned to look at Hermione only to have his breathing stop.

She looked elegant in a silk blue strapless gown that went down to her ankles. She wore a necklace with an emerald green crystal around her neck and a little lipstick. Her hair was pulled back into a neat little bun and her wand was stuck through it to help keep it up. Harry believed he would melt into a puddle of goo if he looked to long.

"Wow" Harry stated when Hermione walked over to him. "You look beautiful"

Hermione blushed and smiled at the compliment. Just them Ron walked in wearing a nice suite while fiddling with his cuffs. His tie lay undone around his neck.

"Hey Hermione you look great!" Ron stated

'_Just great_?' Hermione thought ' _I get a beautiful from Harry and a great from Ron. Why can't Ron be more sensitive like Harry?'_

"Thanks Ron" Hermione smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend and tied his tie. He smiled and kissed her on the lips passionately. Hermione responded, but not with any passion. Harry felt like he had just been punched in the gut by a big man named Bubba.

_'She chose Ron_' Harry reminded himself for the millionth time.

"Hey you two" Harry interrupted the little snog fest. "It's 7:45. You have dinner reservations at 8."

The lovers broke off from the kiss and grabbed their coats. Harry grabbed Hermione's and helped her put it on. She smiled a thank you, grabbed her purse and headed for the door with Ron hot on her heels. Ron opened the door and walked out. Hermione turned and looked at her friend one last time before she followed Ron out the door.

After making sure that both his friends were gone Harry made his way back to his room and unlocked the door. He entered the room and immideitly threw himself onto the floor, just in time for a knife to fly over his head and stick in the door. Harry retaliated with his own knife, which stuck in his attackers arm. With a scream of pain the attacker fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding arm. Harry quickly rose from the floor and mover slowly but purposefully to his attacker. Reaching behind him Harry pulled out a small knife, picked up the attacker, and put the knife to his throat.

"Who are you and why the hell are you in my room?" Harry growled

The stranger answered by turning into a log with a puff of smoke. Harry sighed, turned quickly and threw the knife behind him. It landed an inch from the head of another man. The log lay forgotten on the carpet.

The man pulled the knife out of the walk and smiled. "Still on edge I see Harry" The man laughed.

"Constant vigilance"

"Hahaha. It's good to see that some things never change. Sadly this is not a social call. So let get down the real reason I'm really here"

Next chapt coming soon!


End file.
